the_quest_for_powtoon_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Everest
Overview Everest is a contestant in TQFPI. She is from the show Paw Patrol. Her team is Team PAW. TQFPI 1: Welcome to the Show Everest is not in this episode of TQFPI. TQFPI 2: Choosing the Teams Everest has a minor role in this episode of TQFPI. She asks Chase why every contestant is at the Paw Patrol Lookout, despite only eight of them being actual members of the Paw Patrol. A few scenes later, she is shown with her team: Team PAW. Her team captain is Rocky, and her other teammates are Tracker, Rubble and Skye. The ''Paw Patrol ''theme song plays in the background. Role in the Show Everest’s role in TQFPI is a competing contestant. She is on the team Team Paw. Her team captain is Rocky, and her teammates are Tracker, Rubble and Skye. She has not been eliminated yet. Physical Appearance Everest is an eight year old Husky. Her primary status is a snow rescue pup. Her other statuses are as a lifeguard, scuba diver, pilot, superhero and as a regular dog. She has lavender husky markings on her ears, head, part of her face, most of her body, her arms, legs, and most of her tail. She has lavender freckles close to her muscle. She has white on her ears, most of her face, her chest, underbelly and paws. She has blue eyes and a black nose. Her ears are erect and she has "sideburns" going outwards. Her coat is long, and her tail is quite bushy. She has a stockier build up, and she is the tallest female Paw Patrol member. She wears a toboggan that is teal, golden yellow, and white. The bottom of her toboggan is made of wool. Her vest is mostly teal with some golden yellow on the outer edges of it. She wears a black collar with a light blue pup tag. The pup tag has a white Evergreen tree. Her pup pack is mostly teal with some golden yellow. Her tools are a grappling hook and a foldable snowboard. The pup pack only works on one side. Personality Everest is really enthusiastic and loves saving people and animals. She also has a bad habit of saving opposing team members. She tends to be playful and hyperactive, giving her team an advantage since she rarely tires out. Her best friend is her owner, Jake. She has an affinity for anything liver flavored. If she’s close with someone, she tends to be very affectionate towards them. Trivia It is unknown if Everest is a Siberian Husky or an Alaskan Husky. Despite being a Husky, she has a stockier build up like an Alaskan Malamute. She is voiced by Kate. Her affection for rival teammates may cause her to get eliminated. Her playfulness and hyperactivity be an advantage to her and her team. It has been suggested that she has a crush on Marshall, though the ''Paw Patrol ''creators haven’t confirmed it yet. Gallery Category:Husky Category:Huskies Category:Husky Puppy Category:Husky Puppies Category:Husky Dog Category:Husky Dogs Category:Dog Category:Dogs Category:Characters who are Huskies Category:Puppy Category:Puppies Category:Husky Pup Category:Husky Pups Category:Characters who are Dogs Category:Characters Who are Puppies Category:Characters who are Pups Category:Team PAW Characters Category:Characters on the Team PAW Team Category:Paw Patrol Characters Category:Characters Who are in Paw Patrol Category:Young Characters Category:Characters who are Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Mammals Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Snow Rescue Pup Category:Life Guard Category:Scuba Diver Category:Pilot Category:Superhero